The Forsaken Cold-Hearted
by DreamRwhoCirculates
Summary: They say that cold is associated with death. Thus, Ashe and Thresh have met to become the strangest duo that has ever existed. The more battles come, the more their teamwork and unusual friendship is being tested. Will they stand together until the very end?
1. Chapter 1

They were here. The summoners had assembled and it was time for them to choose which champion they needed to pick. In their translucent magical orbs were displayed each champion, one by one they were looking at them. Some of them found difficulty in chosing what they thought would be a correct choise. Finally, after a brief discussion, the decision was taken.

In the Fountain of Summoner's Rift, in appeared the five champions; Master Yi, Evelyn, Twisted Fate, Ashe and Thresh. They all opened their eyes at the same time as soon as they arrived at the Fountain, some of them happy to see each other and some other... not at all. Evelynn with her dark voice and seductive moves, she approached her lover, Twisted Fate as they came to embrace each other. ''**I am glad to see you here my love.**'' echoed her voice as her yellow orbs stared at the Card Master with pure love. ''Hey baby. It's been a while, hasn't it? Heh. How fate brings us close.'' he muttered at her while his pianist hands stroked her back gendly. Just as the couple were engaging to their personal talk, Ashe, the Frost Archer had turned her attention towards her support; It was the first time she had seen this creature, but her friends had told her about the man, being crazed but also being good at his job. As she tightened her grip on her ice-made bow, she walked towards the ominous man and stared into his hollow eyes with great seriousness. ''Look, I hope you can support me well. One mistake and it will be your last.'' she threatened. What came after was the Warden's unusual laugh. He enjoyed that, he really did. And with that he answered. ''_Be aware of what you're saying, archer. You may regret ever living._''

After a few minutes at the shop, everybody started heading off to their respective lanes. Only Master Yi, who remained silent the whole time, accepted to follow the Widowmaker into the jungle and help her take her ''blue buff'' as these Summoners call it. In the bottom lane, Ashe walked until she was under the second turret and waited, watching patiently the nearby bushes for any suspicious movement. Thresh, on the other side, walked around the place with some impatience, his lantern hung high in the air and the scythe being tightly clenced into his clothed fingers. He couldn't wait to harvest more souls, he couldn't wait to bring satisfaction in his little heart that he has left. The silver haired woman, looked with the corner of her eyes at the Warden, feeling somewhat unconfortable for being close to him or even having to cooperate with him. But, she had no choice, she had to trust the Summoners knew what they were doing.

It wasn't long, until they noticed something light being placed in the bushes and right away, came out the enemy, Miss Fortune with Nidalee; they must have placed a Tricket there. From so early? What did the enemy Summoners thought? This type of ward lasts for barely a minute, it will get extinguished in no time. Ashe didn't waste her time and took her frost arrow and begun to shoot down her first minions. Thresh was there walking here and there, waiting for the right time, just like the enemy Nidalee. Her wild eyes trying to look for an opening, as the red-haired Hunter casually shot at the minions, not wanting to engage to battle yet. ''Rhaaa!'' growled the wild woman as she threw her javelin through the air towards the Freljordian. The blue-eyed noticed that fast enough to dodge it and continue shooting, often aiming a little higher for the arrows to reach her enemies. And it would hit those times she did. Always at the start of every fight, each side was very weak and even a normal attack could do a lot of damage. Thresh kept that in mind and since Nidalee was despairately searching for that small opening she chose to use the bushes to her advantage and circle the Frost Archer. It was then when the ripper from the Shadow Isles acted; he put quickly the tricket in the bushes and now he knew exactly where the brunette woman was. His palm let the chained scythe loose until it would almoust touch the ground, the man did three quick swings of it and threw it away and it went far enough until the wild Huntress was hooked by the neck. Quickly the man pulled with as much force as he could, the Freljordian realized that and turned her attention towards her enemy that was now closer to her. Both champions hit her with all they got, until the carry was the one to get the last hit and drawn first blood. The woman made a moan of pain as her soul let go of her body, the dark creature hovering over her, and absorbing that soul inside him. It felt real good, even though he knew he could never really absorb his enemies' souls, he still received a very small piece of them, a part of their energy that was also quite as ''tasty'' as a soul would be. He snerked evily at the satisfaction of receiving it and the archer would glare with the corner of her magical eyes.

The lane was flowing nicely after that. It was still two support champions walking here and there impatiently, trying to exchange blows and the two ad carries who were dodging and farming in what seemed like peace. Soon, both teams were strong enough and Nidalee happened to charge at them out of the blue. She jumped in the air and within milliseconds she was a cougar that leaps and scratches and growls and it was determined to kill the Frost Archer this time around. Ashe could not quite understand why the enemy champions charged out of the blue, but she found out as soon as a third champion joined in; their jungler, Kha'Zix. Just as as she and Thresh started to back away, the giant purple creature lept onto the sky and dived right onto the archer, injuring her shoulder badly by slashing it. The pale-skinned let out a cry as she collapsed on the ground with the giant insect-like over her, rawring big in front of her face. The warden, who was a few meters away, with one swing of his left arm, he threw his lantern away, until it reached Ashe, and floated with a magic green aura right next to her. ''_Grab the lantern, archer!_'' called quickly the man, his two hands clenched around the chains of the lantern, ready to pull. The Queen of the Freljord was confused for a split second, but she did as she was told and her slender fingers wrapped tightly around the lantern's black paterns. A great tremendous energy rushed through her whole body and resonated around her, forming a green barrier. Then, this power lifted Ashe in the air and dashed her quickly towards the Chain Warden. Thresh one-arm-hugged the Frost Archer and begun walking fast, back to their turret, as she groaned silently from the pain. That clothed arm of his that was firmly clenched on her aching shoulder, brought her great fear in her mind, but at the same time... she felt safe. And once they reached close to the turret the tall man turned immediately and swinged his chained scythe and thrashed Kha'Zix away from them, so that they could run under the turret in safety. The purple incect-looking monster growled as it hit the ground from the flay, but soon stood up, to go for one more time and finish off the archer, only that it was too late as soon as he received shots from the great white building. It rawred again and it disappeared into the forest.

''_Heh heh heh. You got too greedy there now, didn't you?_'' laughed the skeleton-faced not caring that the jungler was too far to hear him. Ashe had sat down and held her shoulder as a beam of light shined upon her; it was the signal for teleportation back to base, she needed to heal after all. ''...Thank you. I shouldn't have underestimated you.'' she apologized humbly. Just then the teleportation went on to Thresh as well. ''_This is my job, archer. I guard the souls.'_' he said squizing his eyes. ''Well, that's your logic I guess.'' she breathed smirking.

By that time, they both had teleported back in base, and Ashe felt great source of energy filling her body, closing her wounds and bring a satisfied smile upon her face. Just when she moved to the shop-keeper to buy her items, she turned to Thresh and stated; ''You know that you can stop calling me archer! My name is Ashe.'' The man moved his head as if he was rolling his eyes and responded; ''_I prefer the ''archer'' one.'_' She had to admit, this was a good one and so she laughed joyfully. It seems that the Warden wasn't _that_ bad. A little shady, son-of-a-bitch guy who knows of torment and black humour. Well, she wasn't perfect either, but he was doing his job well and it was all that mattered to her if not her Summoner.

And they walked back to the lane, seeing their enemies trying to destroy the turret. Once again the flay made everyone back away and the Summoners of the black-clothed bot laners decided to become much more aggressive. Maybe this way they will find an opening and push down the other team's tower.

Meanwhile, in middle lane, Twisted Fate drew his cards agily and would throw them with great inhuman strength towards the enemy Syndra. He was very fast, his movements so quick and flexible, someone would swear his back would break from those twists and turns his body was making when throwing each card. Syndra was furious, one of her black orbs caught one of the minions and threw it at him with great force. Due to his quick reflexes, the Card Master was able to stay balanced on his two legs even though the hit he received was big. Just when the opponent mage went all aggressive towards him, the odds seemed to show that the man was done for and would die in this round. However, as he huffed and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, he grinned widely at the enemy Syndra. It was then when she understood, Evelyn was there. The dark female run quickly towards the levitating woman, her crimson spikes following her and pierching everything in her path. She did it again and again until she reached her lover. Then, the environment around the black-clothed mage was filled with spikes everywhere, which was escorted with the Widowmaker's dark laugh. It was too slow for her to realize what was happening and when she did all she saw was a golden card thrown at her chest and pierching right through her leting life leave her body. ''Heh. Thanks, Eve. Must be my lucky day.'' said the man's raspy voice as he took a tiring breath. The woman from the Shadow Isles said nothing, but she came close to him, her palm brushing the other's cheek with care as they came close for a loving kiss.

The top lane was the only one not going well. Master Yi found things tough and difficult as his enemy was a man with sence of justice and bared great strength; The Demacian Jarvan IV. Of course, he was his friend, but right now they were enemies and it was the worst thing in the League that the champions had to bear with. However, the Wuju Master had dealt with this fact thousands of times before, so he understood it was something he would be unable to avoid. And so they fought, but Yi was losing on that side. Jarvan was too strong and the Ionian's Summoner would use his abillities at a wrong timing, the result was an overpowered top laner enemy. And now that the first turret from the blue team's side was destroyed all Master Yi could do was become more defensive until the Summoners chose to engage in a teamfight.

And there it was.

Both teams had assembled in the middle lane and roamed around the place, exchanging blows. A hook reached out and brought close a Miss Fortune, who didn't look like having a good day, right now. ''Uh oh.'' she muttered as all five champions threw themselves on her, killing her instantly, but that baited them all as well and all enemy champions threw themselves on the others. So much, going on, no one could see what was happening around them neither did they know who they were hiting. Ashe got herslef out of the teamfight and started throwing her arrows as fast as she could, now that she knew where to hit. The one with lower health is supposed to fall faster, but that was Jarvan, and he wouldn't just die like that. ''DEMACIA!'' he screamed as he dropped onto Twisted fate and Evelyn, the place around them turning into a small arena of death. And with a few slices, the Widowmaker fell. ''Eve!'' called the Card Master in fear, that fear turning into anger within milliseconds. Master Yi frowned behind his googles, but he tried to do the best he could, even though it was very difficult when his Summoner wouldn't just cooperate. Thresh, on the other hand, was enjoying himself, either recieving or giving hits, battles are always satisfying and his right hand would work constantly to swing that chained scythe of his. Then he threw behind his latern and went in. He swang once, twice, he dragged the Demacian close and a big crystalized arrow flew right next to the Warden's ghostly head and hit the man flushfully. He was finally down. Now Ashe was able to walk forward and become offensive, her arrows flew one after another. ''Avarosa guide me.'' she said under her breath as she kept firing. Thresh would walk in front of her to make sure she would get as less damage as possible. Just a bit behind them walked Master Yi and Twisted Fate who followed the Freljordian's plan. Slowly but surely, Syndra died once more and there was only Nidalee and Kha'Zix... but, where was he? Master Yi made an Alpha Strike just then to hit Nidalee a bit but he realized he got to hit something in what seemed to everyone like thin air. It was the Jungler who leapt big in the air, two hits and Yi was down, now he would go for the mage. Suddenly, the ripper stood right in front of the big purple creature and laughed maniacaly. The box was down. Five green walls rose from the depths of the earth and locked whoever was entering in. One more flay and Kha'zix hit the wall and soon felt extremely slow and weak. Ashe and Twisted Fate threw quickly; five arrows and many single ones to freeze along with thrown cards, respectively. Kha'Zix was done for, but it was then when he lept away that he baited his teammate Nidalee who tried to run away. The agile man held the tip of his hat and appeared in front of her, throwing three cards and killing her right away. ''Lucky them!'' he joked as he fixed his hat. ''Now is our chance. Let us win this battle.'' commented the optimistic Ashe with a soft smile upon her face and together with her team mates they moved fast to the enemy's base.

Fortunately, there was enough time for them to destroy the Nexus turrets, since they had already pushed down ihibitors and towers, quite some time ago. Yet it seemed that no one from the enemy champons was responding or acting and it came out, before the trio could even get to finish the Nexus exploded on its own, declaring opponents' surrender and defeat. Joy filled the Freljordian. She enjoys giving such worthy battles since they mean a lot for her country, hoping that one day her hard work will get her nation back to its glory. As she held closely her magical bow as usual, she turned to face Thresh and smiled friendly at him. The man known to be expressionless and mad, no one but him could tell... that he was smiling back. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was known now. The two Summoners that got to cooperate in that match, became friends right away and decided that they will keep on going with their champions; Thresh and Ashe respectively. They said they will fight together as a team until the final championship; to the rank of Challenger. And they played a lot of matches, Ashe geting used to being together with the shadow creature and Thresh becoming more eased with her, less of an intimidating person in her eyes. They got to the situation where most of their matches, they would triumph over anyone, but there could be some that they would lose. It would be the fact that the opponents are often much better and aggressive. So, they started to believe then, that they have yet to learn everything about the two black-clothed champions. What if they try a new method?

When they opened their eyes, Ashe would see Thresh across her, Leblanc on her left and Fiora with Nasus on her right. Usually, people say that the right side of a person means the good, but that theory did not apply on Ashe. ''I don't want you top with me, you **noob**! Go to the goddamn jungle!'' shouted Nasus at the french swordsman. ''I can't jungle, you idiot! Stop talking and keep going. We're going top whether you like it or not!'' she said with her accent. Ashe became frustrated almoust immediately. Sometimes she didn't knew if it was either her or her Summoner feeling like this, but she couldn't stand hearing her teammates arguing. It was the last thing a team would want. What could she possibly expect in the League, however? She came to unite her tribes and bring peace in a place where everyone fights, but that's a whole different story. ''_The white suites you_.'' Thresh's voice echoed ghostly to interrupt her train of thoughts. She never realized, but when she looked down, she could see she was wearing a white tunic now and her hair were golden like treasure. ''Oh! Looks like our Summoners decided to change our way we look, not only the way we fight.'' the woman stated exlaimed with a big smile, since she too, noticed that Thresh had a different look as well; he looked like he came from the depths of the seas. He was wearing something like a pirate suit? On the top of his head he had three tentacles instead of his chain-like ''hair'' and his lantern looked like a pet cage to bring underwater. ''_I am just... fishing around_!'' he joked shrugging his shoulders to which the Freljordian grinned widely. Just like always, everyone bought their items, Leblanc wasn't really talkative, but she stood there, a little bosy-looking with her magical stuff and her hand on her waist. After a while she walked with confidence into her lane as the top laners kept arguing on their way top.

Ashe made her suggestions just like Thresh did, as they were going to attempt to become one another; Ashe would be the support and Thresh would be the attack damage carry. With this logic, they will both learn how it is to be in the other's place, maybe this would help them proceed further, just like their Summoners wanted. The Frost Archer was finding great interest in that, as she walked forward she smiled determined. This will be quite the challenge. Thresh was interested as well, only that he was more thoughtful about it. He remembered how Ashe moved in all the previous fights they had gone through together and decided to follow that in this match.

Once they were under their turret, they both had knelt down and watched closely around them. They had to wait now until the creeps will be spawn. The Chain Warden was looking over Ashe's shoulder at the nearby bush and as she too looked in front of her she spoke; ''Being the ad carry is a hard job, you know. Everybody wants you dead.'' she commented turning her head back to him and smirking slightly. ''_I am death myself. You cannot kill what is forsaken._'' gestured the man with his right arm. ''Alive or dead, they will kill you!'' she incisted. ''_Well, fine. But, let's see you carrying wards and saving the day._'' he answered back with his sarcastic tone. The archer laughed softly. ''I am going to save a nation so, saving an undead won't be a problem!'' she joked. ''_I shall not be worried then?_'' they laughed together. After a short pause, the blue-eyed spoke again; ''I really wish the League will help me reach this dream; I dream the Freljord will be united as one and find peace. No more wars, no more discord... only the reclamation of concordance.'' she said. ''I am here to unite with my people, in hopes we all fight for our country that has been corrupted all these years. I believe in the power of Avarosa. I WILL unite the Freljord!'' the woman's voice carried seriousness and great belief. At this moment someone could tell that she is indeed capable to lead. Thresh noticed the power in her heart and his eyes opened wider as he looked straight into hers. He was always able to see through every person and soul individually. ''_I've never seen such a fiery soul such as yours. I'd never thought it was your homeland the reason you fight here._'' he confessed. Ashe nodded softly. ''Well... What about you? What do you fight for?'' she asked kindly. The warden had remained silent, he lowered his head and closed his eyes, burried memories from the back of his mind came out of him. He remembered when he was a human but mainly, he remembered... **her**. Her hair was the eternal greatness of the sun and her eyes the calm atonement of the skies. He could almoust feel her, standing in front of him and kindly brushing his cheek. But, it was at that moment the memory of her had extinguished into nothingness. In reality, in front of him was only Ashe, who now stared at him with confusion and a bit of worry. When he opened his eyes he said in a comical tone; ''_Let's say, we have the same aim!_'' Well, in his own mind, he will bring world peace if the population in Runetera is only him and everybody else simply live in eternal damnation on the inside of his lantern!

**Minions have spawn!**

The small blue-clothed people walked robotically in a row until they reached the opponent minions and without needing thoughts, automatically they started attacking at them. Ashe went ahead and Thresh followed, starting to slay minions for the first time. It felt pretty weird as well as to the woman who had got used to slaying minions and now she is leaving them to the Shadow Isles man.

Back in the top lane both Fighters kept arguing and shouting loudly. Whatever movement they would do it would piss of either of them. The one top laner, Aatrox, was finding all this weird but, he really didn't want to waste his time and would take advantange of the situation right away. He jumped in the air and knocked both champions down. He really just had to swing his blade a few times because, both of them were too powerless and too focused on each other and they dropped like stones. The Summoners could be just heard raging in the whole map, it made things really troublesome. Lanes would be pushed, enemies would get stronger without doing anything at all. This match looked terrible already.

However, the middle laner, Leblanc didn't want anything to affect her. She was determined to do her best against her enemy, Teemo. The Swift Scout was too fast for her to catch up, it only made this more of a challenge for the Deceiver. Her tricks, skilled and precise and deceiving as she would dash at the small champion, throw her magical golden chain at him and stun him badly. Then, her Summoner decided to give her the power of the Ignite and so she landed it on him and let him go. Unaware the fleeing Scout, died almoust instantly and suddenly enabling dominance in favour of LeBlanc in the middle lane. She smiled satisfied. ''See, Summoner? No hands!'' said the woman by looking up in the sky. The Champions always assumed that their Summoners were watching them from above, but they would never be sure. However, it was common to them to look and speak, knowing that they would listen. 

Thresh soon got used to killing minions more frequently and now he was farming nicely. When he came back for the second time, he had his Bloodthirster hunging on his belt. Their enemies weren't ingaging quite yet. In fact, the Prodigal Explorer was acting quite funny. ''Watch out, it's the squid!'' he said in a deadpun at Sona, his support who was looking at him in question. ''Better give him a map for back to his base! You'll be sooo dead!'' he provoked grinning. That of course triggered the Chain Warden's attention, he squized his eyes slightly as the want to slice the man apart overtook him. Ashe expanded her left arm and grabbed his arm softly, her fingers around the elbow. ''Don't pay attention, it's just the Summoner, remember?'' noted the woman at the dark man. ''_It doesn't make this any different._'' spoke the warden. ''You mad bro?'' called the blond as he overheard their discussion. ''_Me? Mad? Hah hah... Quite likely._'' he answered sarcastically, the urge to reap pushing him forward, only to be stopped by his own Summoner. He groaned silently to the thought of giving this man the right to keep going with his taunts. But, he had lernt to be patient as well... painfully patient. If it ment to gain a person's lifeforce, he would do anything from being a guardian to becoming a ruthless hunter.

The Prodigal Explorer was indeed testing that patience. Whenever Thresh tried to pull him with his chained-scythe, the shorter man would teleport away and he often made fun of him or taunted him more. Either he would appear in front of him and fling the undead's forehead or he would appear a few inches next to where Thresh landed the hook to dance or make a variety of taunts and movements that turned the warden's blood into fire. Ashe tried to not pay attention at her unusual friend's groans and sent her phantom hawk in the jungle. ''Go my friend. Show us what's hidden.'' mumbled kindly the woman at the bird that flew in spins towards the direction it was sent to. And it was sent just in time, to reveal that the enemy jungler, Warwick was coming towards them. Ashe was alerted at first, but she realised how the wolf-man walked towards them and became eased. ''Hook him.'' she told Thresh as she walked towards the jungler and threw a couple of frost arrows. Thresh heard the shorter and brought their enemy closer and it didn't take long until he was dead. They both laughed shortly as it really was their Summoners being the ones to laugh. ''Well, that happened! At least you got a kill.'' she grinned. The man with the green aura stood tall and let out a quick breath as like the sound; ''Hmph!''. He kept thinking the woman only knew to tease him.

After a while, they engaged in a fight with their opponents. A little more aggressive was Thresh only that he was alowed to be so, he seemed determined to win over the lane. Both Supports were restlessly moving up and down, trying to kite or help their adc. Ashe had decided to move into the bush nearby in a try to help out the harass much better only to find Sona in there as well. They approached close to each other looking grim at first, however... ''Hey, Sona. How are you?'' whispered the sky-eyed. The woman with the long blue hair smiled sweetly and pated the shorter woman's shoulder. ''I'm sorry, we will have to hurt each other in this one.'' she apologized. The maven only moved her head mentioning to Ashe that it was fine. The Freljordian was always showing interest towards the friends she has come to know so far in the League, and it has been thousands of times that she had to fight against them, only to always procceed and apologize to them from clear humbleness.

They moved away from each other and tried to engage in the small battle their carries have been trying to engage in with no success, until now. One of them had to be cocky enough and it seemed to be Ezreal, who had to step just a bit away from his support, to get caught. Ashe quickly fired her great arrow and it flew so fast and suddenly that it surprised the blonde as he froze instantly. Thresh started laughing laudly like a maniac, feeling amused that he was about to kill the guy and so, bringing him close with his chained scythe, he slashed as forcefully as he could before the ice would free the man. No matter the healing melodies of the Maven of Strings, the damage kept coming and when the explorer thought he was geting away, the Warden secured his kill by rising his Box from the earth, one wall breaking at the proccess, but it was worth it... **so** much worth it. The ominous dark creature laughed once again with his creepy and crazed laugh that would break anyone's sanity. He found it so funny, only that Ashe was not laughing this time. She stared at him with great insecurity, the one she felt the very first time they met. ''A-Alright... I will head back to buy the Sightstone. I'll be back.'' she informed the man still feeling anxious. He didn't comment anything, only watched her teleport with the corner of his eyes.

Sona was shocked to see her carry die so forcefully and it kind of shook her. However, she remained calm and collected, not wanting to give the dark creature any chance to feel good about this. And these polar opposites stayed in lane, trying to clear waves or even push a little bit, until their partners arrive. ''_Hello, small Maven! I bet you make the sweetest sounds out of your little mouth!_'' said the man, trying to offer more etertainment in his little heart. The blue-dressed floating woman crossed her arms and smiled smugly as she moved her head in a ''No.''. ''_Ahhh... That's unfortunate_!'' he sarcasmed overreacting his moves to show his ''disappointment''. ''_BUT!_'' his voice echoed suddenly. ''_...It's definately not as unfortunate as you..._'' Sona's face changed slowly to something sadder, even though she was in fact confused. ''_You know what I am talking about? I bet your parents never wanted you... That's why you ended up within forgotten kids! And then this woman came, right? She raised you as her own daughter and taught you how to weild your magical instrument over there. But, who are you trying to fool? You are miserable, a round zero! You just can't do anything by yourself, so this woman pitied you, finding out how you, a small, helpless child could be dust without anyone's help. Admit it. You are nothing without others, a powerless being, you can do nothing!_'' as Thresh spoke he was approaching the Maven more and more, but he could see clearly how much she lowered her head and small diamond tears started flowing down her cheeks. ''_Little Maven, so helpless, so worthless. But, don't worry... your only worth belongs in my __**lantern**__._'' and just as the man rose his scythe, a woman's voice stopped him from swinging it. ''THRESH! NO!'' shouted Ashe who rushed towards him, filled with anger she pulled him back with as much force as she could, in order he faces her and looks her in the eye. ''_What are YOU doing, Archer?_'' ''I should be asking you that! What is this?'' they talked roughly to one another only to discover, they have given enough time for the enemies to act; Sona releaced a great mellody, in which a big sound wave startled both champions which gave the blonde enough time to teleport close to them (just when he arrived at the lane) and send many bolts of light, the fastest he could. When the opponents were geting free he fired his ultimate; a big yellow slice of light that travelled fast and hit both champions flushfully, causing their death. ''Hah! Who laughs now?'' danced the Prodical Explorer, pleased that he managed to get a double kill. Although, Sona stood in the back, still puzzled and sad, but she tried a little bit and her generous smile had returned.

The two Summoner friends, spoke calmly at each other, thinking that the death of their champions was caused because of their magic; they often encounter problems in which they can't always control their champion and that often causes unwanted deaths and loses. Their hands moved in circle around their magical orbs, and gave pressure, until their Champions were back to life. Ashe opened her eyes, as if she experienced a dream, she felt a bit dazed but procceded to move out of the way for Thresh to come in. His Lantern popping out of the ground it pulled him out of the depths of the earth and geting the same feeling he landed on his own feet and turned his whole attention to the archer, now feeling extremely angered. ''_Alright... Let's go again; WHAT was that? You drove us both to our doom!_'' told her the Warden in a straightforward way, but with a somewhat calmer voice. ''This was not right!'' she said, not afraid to show her strength in her tone. ''It was not right what you did to Sona!'' Ashe said. ''_Welcome to the League of Legends, Archer! You are no one to tell me what to do here. We are free to act however we want towards our enemies!_'' he barked. ''That's NOT true and you know that! Why would you hurt her like that?'' she asked. ''_Well, THAT's what's making me famous around Runetera, you see! I don't know if you noticed, but I am from the Shadow Isles! You cannot change how I work!_'' he pointed at himself. ''What if we make a deal then?'' The man was surprised, actually he was so shocked his bending body sat up straight from the shock. ''...Oh?'' it was all what came out of him. The idea of ''deals'' always fired him and amazed him, but he couldn't help but feel confused to what Ashe wanted to trade him with. ''If you stop harassing and hurting people like you did to Sona... I will offer you my soul, when I die.'' said Ashe calmly, looking him straight in the eye. Thresh found that funny, he started laughing a little bit, but suddenly, stopped as he noticed Ashe's grim glare. He had to stare her back in the eye for a good minute to finally, speak. ''_You are __**not**__ serious._'' he said squizing his ominous eyes. The young Queen didn't speak and remained there looking at him with no fear. ''_You are crazy_.'' he commented. ''I am the one to judge that... Is it a deal or not?'' asked the serious woman as she offered her hand expecting from the tall creature to give his as in a handshake. The man, looked one time at her arm and then back to her, he snickered evily. ''_Alright. It's a deal.'_' he grinned widely once he gave his hand, containing the woman's smaller one as it shook it rather spasmatically. The man turned around and continued snickering, knowing that he just had to ''be a good kid'' to gain a soul, which was not of a big challenge for him. He tried a lot ''worse'' than that. But, if that will stop her from causing their deaths it is absolutely alright.

Before they could even exit the base, they heard a distant crack behind them. It was the Nexus which was ready to explode, which means the Summoners surrendered. Since it was unable for them to communicate well, it was better to quit the match after twenty minutes passed, rather than letting their enemies the joy of crushing them. So, the Nexus exploded and that put all the champions back to their little spiritual rooms where the Summoners held them. This match was not even worth anything, but both Champions now had a deal going on between them and the question was, how long it would take Ashe to die again in the Intitute of War. Will the two Summoners find their way to the top? It is all, a true mystery.


End file.
